


soaker.

by deviltrigger



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kinktober 2020, Make sure to check the tags before reading, Overstimulation, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltrigger/pseuds/deviltrigger
Summary: You weren't too surprised when you first discovered that Octane wasn't put off by bodily fluids. No doubt it was because he'd seen more than enough of his own throughout all the death-defying stunts he pulled off and failed.11.Watersports|| Temperature play || Stockingskinktober 2020 prompt list
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Kudos: 49





	soaker.

"Repeat that one more time. That, uh, thing that you mentioned earlier." 

"I wanted to try something I saw in a clip this morning while I was on my run." 

You couldn't help but interrupt him with a soft snort. "How do you watch porn while running?" 

Octane gave a simultaneous knowing laugh and shake of his head. "You say that like it's a complicated thing to do, chica~" 

You couldn't imagine watching such explicit content while out on a casual run on the base. The thought of one of the other champions catching a glimpse of the content you enjoyed slightly mortified you on his behalf. 

"Anyway, it's totally safe, but it's one of those kinks we've discussed being a maybe at best." 

Despite that it'd been some time since the two of you had discussed kinks together, you could remember the shortlist of 'maybe' kinks the two of you agreed upon some time back. You just wondered which he was hinting at since it wasn't like him to beat around the bush. With a slight nod of your head, you gave him a signal that it was alright for him to continue. 

"It's one of the messier ones but nothing extreme. Won't even need any extra fun stuff!"

You gave him another nod, albeit much slower than the previous. 

"Up for some watersports~?"

Ah, so that's where he was going with all of that. 

You weren't too surprised when you first discovered that Octane wasn't put off by bodily fluids. No doubt it was because he'd seen more than enough of his own throughout all the death-defying stunts he pulled off and failed. A flash of the picture of him that circulated for a while played in your mind: the sight of his legs blown to literal bits and pieces of flesh and bone a little nauseating despite your own experiences with the carnage of the body.

Still, it was a potential maybe due to natural hesitance that came with that territory. Though, if there was anyone that could talk you into it, it would be Octavio of all people. 

After a few moments of personal debate, you finally concluded. 

"Fuck it. Let's try it. Just... remember the safe word we agreed upon, Leviathan." 

"Gotcha!" 

After he'd gotten your approval, he was pushing himself off the wall of your room and over to you. Although he appeared to have little muscle, Octane was stronger than he appeared to be, lifting you from your chair with ease and speed. In the time it took you to blink once, he had lifted you from your chair over to the bed connected to the wall. Pinning you down with his hands on your hips as he situated himself between your legs. 

Everything about Octane screamed speed, so you weren't exactly shocked to feel him half-hard as he slotted his hips up against your ass. You yourself were guilty of getting worked up within little time as well thanks to him and his damn love of impromptu quickies. Regardless, you weren't complaining when he began to fumble with both of your bottoms. His tatted shorts weren't an issue for him but your jeans did take a little longer to remove. Though, once he saw that you'd forgone underwear for the evening, he was eager to take advantage. Sliding one hand down a thick thigh, a soft moan left you after his fingertips circled and worked your clit till it swelled. In turn, he also angled down his thumb to occasionally stroke over the length of your opening.

He didn't stop stroking your sensitive mound and bundle till he felt your legs shaking and the space between them drip with your essence. Already panting from the strain of building arousal and orgasm, you couldn't help but growl and try to wrap your legs around his waist. Bringing him closer in an effort to match his natural rush. 

Watching his pierced half-hard dick twitch as he leaned back made your mouth water. The urge to lean forward and suck him dry suddenly overwhelmed your thoughts while you watched him reach into a pocket at his chest. Removing a syringe with a familiar-looking green liquid swirling around in the barrel, he wasted no time in sticking it in a random part of his body, immediately groaning afterward as the concoction was injected and coursing throughout his system. The reaction was immediate, as it usually was. 

His eyes no doubt flashed green behind those pesky goggles; the muscles in his body twitched and shook as he angled the head directly at your opening. Both of your breaths stalled as he took time in gently working the head of himself inside before slamming in the rest of the way. When his hips finally meet yours, clapping off the flesh of your backside, he wasted no time in grunting and panting like an animal as he set a wild pace from the start. Not that you were complaining much. Each sloppy thrust of his length inside your tight vice had your walls quaking and tightening around him. The drag of the numerous barbells aligned his shaft hit that sensitive spot deep within you every time.

The muscles in your thighs burned from the awkward angle they were bent at, but the feeling of that warm knot on the brink of snapping in your belly felt far too good to waste... If he planned on trying something during this, it was going to have to be soon. You could feel him still twitching and leaking inside of you with how tightly you were gripping him.

Almost as if he read your mind, the speed-devil altered the angle just a tad - he also planted both his prosthetic legs down firmly - pistoning back and forth such a rate that you weren't even sure whether that was your sweat or his. The two of you panting and gasping just as harshly as the other. 

"Fuckfuckfuck, please tell me your close!" He managed to breathe out, hips ruining in their pace for just a moment. The edge the two of you were racing toward together was so close. Unable to hold on for much longer, you felt Octane's chest rumble before you heard his stuttering laugh. Then, it was as if both flood gates were open for you two: Octavio began to whine and groan long and low as he fucked himself up into you to the hilt, releasing spurts of come at the same time you were sporadically squeezing around him, soaking both of your groins and thighs in the process. Finally, after that followed another stream. Though, this release was much different than the last two. 

Hot and almost never-ending, jet after jet of piss began to fill your insides, washing out the rest of your combined fluids as the feeling of being stuffed to the brink came on. God, the two of you were filthy for liking such a thing, but you both couldn't deny the sheer eroticism of the moment the two of you shared together. Him having emptied his bladder in you while you took every drop till it leaked out made you writhe and shudder beneath him. The feeling was unlike anything you've ever experienced before. In fact, it was almost as if the two of you shared another simultaneous orgasm when the last drop was drained from him. Leaving the two of you warm, wet, and aching in the aftermath of it all. 

By the time the two of you finally came down from your temporary bliss, you were the first to break the silence with a laugh. 

"T-That was really fun." 

"Si," He breathed out, collapsing beside you onto the bed. "Next time, it's your turn~"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm gross and I'm super sorry. That is all I will say. （。-＿-。）
> 
> Any kudos, comment, etc. is appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read my work! Also, please make sure to be safe when practicing kinks and do not re-enact anything above for the safety of you and others.


End file.
